I found you but You are not real
by MyhistoryMylife
Summary: Había despertado… pero pensé “para que lo ice” ¿si ella no era real?, no era real la razón por la que vivía en esos momentos para mi nada ya tenia ningún sentido en realidad porque es decir… todo es ¿mentira?.
1. Lies, drugs and friends

**Bueno este capitulo si es mio solo el primero no. Gracias. Espero que leean.**

_

* * *

_

_La chica es una alucinación. _

Había despertado… pero pensé "_para que lo ice" _¿si ella no era real?, no era real la razón por la que vivía en esos momentos para mi nada ya tenia ningún sentido en realidad porque es decir… todo es ¿mentira?.

Me levante y arroje todo lo que pude porque no quería saber nada de nada solo quería que Sophia volviera a mi, a mis brazos, a mis labios solo eso, ¿era tan malo amar a alguien? "estúpida alucinación" dije enfurruñado Sophia era una tonta alucinación producida por mis narcóticos solo eso y quería que volviera pero no lo hacia ya me había tomado medio frasco de pastillas que en el intento falle rotundamente, las vomite, me sentí peor, pero yo quería que volviera Sophia porque no me comprendía nadie era tan malo en verdad que yo pudiera ser ¿feliz? "no" me respondí a mi mismo la pregunta que yo había formulado era imposible estar tan loco por alguien que ni real era estúpido en verdad estúpido y patético.

_(Toc, toc) _escuche la puerta. Me levante para abrir sin ganas. Era Alex a ¿tanto se preocupo por mi?, hay que honesto "vete" le dije con la voz quebrada no podía hablar "Angel, esa medicina… no le debiste de tomar" no comprendía, que quería decir el con ¿eso? "a que te refieres" lo mire con los ojos desorbitados era obvio que no podía yo entender en ese momento nada. "que, tu no debiste de tomar ese medicamento amenos que tu veas alucinaciones seria otra cosa, pero… ¿las vez?" me pregunto yo ya no podía hablar… sentí que me ahogaba y de repente se me acabo el aire y pensé para mi mismo _"Sophia me quiso matar" _era ¿eso? Por eso vino a ¿mi casa? A ¿matarme? Tenia muchas preguntas por contestar pero ahora no podía pensar se me acababa el aire en el cerebro.

**Alex POV.**

Se estaba ahogando yo no sabia que hacer soy un farmacéutico no un doctor. Pensé rápido y llame al hospital lo más antes posible.

Pero como sabia que no podría resistir tanto, yo mismo me ice cargo. Le di palmadas en la espalda para que vomitara lo que lo estaba ahogando, pero no funciono, intente todo para que dejara de ahogarse. Finalmente llego la ambulancia.

Y… de repente el se convulsiono. Los para médicos intentaron todo pero el seguía con esos movimientos tan… escalofriantes como si alguien lo estuviera manipulando a su gusto. Al fin se calmo y los para médicos, se lo llevaron, ellos me preguntaron "¿tubo algo que ver en la intoxicación?" es decir que Angel se ¿intoxico? "¿disculpe?" yo me quede atónito no sabia que decir "sufrió un ataque por intoxicación al parecer tomo demasiados narcóticos en medicación, pero sin la medida adecuada" umm no, no, no, no, no de nuevo, no podía… pasar ¿o si? "esta queriendo decir que el se intoxico con ¿narcóticos?" no lo podía creer "si exactamente eso porque a lo que me refiero, el tomo muchas pastillas para drogarse, quizás mas de la mitad de un frasco de pastillas normal, ni lo normal, lo normal es 2 o 1 una dependiendo de lo que el paciente necesite" explico. Yo sabia cual era la cantidad necesaria para las pastillas de drogadicción pero… nunca pensé en que Angel volvería a caer tan bajo.

El despertó. Me enfurecí tanto con el pero no le quise hacer ni decir nada, pero ya me tenia arto de que siempre fumara, tomara y se drogara a su antojo. Abrió los ojos, me alivie al verlos siempre ver sus ojos causaba… paz en uno mismo por el color que tenia. No lo mire, el solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, era mejor así.

Salí de la habitación donde estaba hospedado en el hospital. Me decidí a buscar que le provoco otra vez caer en tan bajo… bueno tan bajo, si el se drogaba ya pero no al punto de tomarse un frasco completo de una tragada, eso me molesto. Llegue a su apartamento. Busque en la cocina donde pensé que podría estar alguna evidencia. Si. Ayee todo tipo de narcóticos tirados y al parecer había vomitado la gran mayoría no pudo con tantos. Pero eso no era suficiente necesitaba pruebas de porque el había tomado tantos narcóticos. Busque en su habitación, el baño, volví a la cocina, y… nada, pensé que el solo se puso depresivo y opto por tomar demasiados, pero estaba equivocado.

En la sala de estar encontré un libro, una botella de cerveza, un cigarrillo y cartas para póker. Me intereso mas el libro que estaba en el sillón descansaba y estaba a la cara del titulo el titulo decía "_La chica no es real"_ y pensé que ¿paso la noche?, ¿que sucedió en la noche anterior?. Tome el libro, lo demás no me interesaba en absoluto, bien el fuma, el toma, etc., pero no lee, no, ni las indicaciones de los frascos, por eso me intereso mas y mas por el titulo tan interesante. Lo tome, lo abrí y lo empecé a leer.

Pero… fui interrumpido por Angel. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Me asusto. Llego y busco algo con la mirada, me encontró y se acerco corriendo, estaba furioso. "¡¿Por qué?!", me grito "¿Qué?, ¿a que te refieres?, cálmate". Le pedí eso solamente eso estaba muy exaltado, "no pidas que me calme, porque no me dejas morir, ¡idiota!" sin duda estaba muy… asustado "no iba a hacer eso Angel" "debiste, no podías, no podías, ¿Por qué?", le pedí mas que se calmara y le conteste con miedo "porque, no voy a dejar que mueras, y… tu me debes una explicación" "¿yo?" estaba confundido "si, tu, ¿Qué paso anoche?" le mostré el libro, el lo miro, se le salieron las lagrimas "paso…" hablaba entre sollozos "que…, es que conocí a una chica, bueno no se si era real, pero…, me enamore de ella, y ya no esta… no la encuentro, se que es una alucinación" mire al libro y lo mire a el, eso explicaba todo. Mire al libro con rabia, y me quite de en cima a Angel fui a la cocina, el me siguió, eh iba a tirar el estúpido libro por la ventana pero… el… "¡NO!, ¡¿que haces?!" Pregunto al mismo tiempo que grito, amaba a ese libro "te salvo" ya lo iba a aventar por la ventana… "¡NO! ¡NO, TE LO PERMITO!" me jalo, y me obligo a dejar el libro, pero yo proseguí con mi obligación, no iba a dejar que ese libro lo afectara porque era obvio lo que paso el leyó el libro y alucino todo. El se enfurecía aun mas, "¡SUELTALO!" yo aun tenia en mente aventarlo y sino lo aventaba, tenia otro método. Fui a su recamara y por suerte aun tenia ese triturador de papel.

Encendí la maquina y prepare el libro para su destrucción. Angel entro furioso, "¡DÉJALO, MIERDA!" yo no pare y esta apunto de destruir a ese maldito libro, cuando el me golpeo me di una puñetazo. "Angel porque lo haces ¿que tiene ese libro que no te pueda dar una mujer de verdad?" me miro y se calmo un poco "es que es su libro de ella, ahora es mío, no lo tires" ice caso omiso a su ruego pero… de nuevo el me golpeo.

**Angel POV.**

El iba a destruir mi libro, el libro de Sophia, no se lo iba a permitir ¡nunca!. Asique lo golpe en sus partes, el simplemente no se rindió yo lo encarcele en mis brazos no pude. Hasta que me rendí y le rogué "Alex, por favor, ese libro es muy importante para mi" el me miro desorientado y me lo entrego. Yo lo abrase, aunque lo había golpeado.

Lo mire con ganas de llorar hasta colapsar y eso quería.

"¿Estarás bien?" aun me preguntaba después de lo que le había hecho el era un gran amigo "si, no te preocupes y perdón por todo" el me miro y me volvió a abrasar sin duda yo necesitaba eso en estos momento, pero mas que nada necesitaba a Sophia y el eso no me lo podía dar.

El se fue y volví a quedarme solo.

No soportaba tanta soledad, asique me dispuse a salir por unos momentos. Fui a mi habitación me puse unos pantalones otros y una chaqueta. Salí de mi apartamento, no quería ver la mesita de noche puesto que hay estuvo Sophia toda la noche en cada lugar de la sala había la esencia de ella y yo no soportaba olerla pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba.

Me dio igual a donde fuera solo quería olvidar la noche anterior, esos recuerdos tan… excitantes, tristes y al mismo tiempo deseosos. No podía pensar correctamente después de haberme tomado la mitad o quizás mas de un frasco de pastillas narcóticas. Camine por 3 horas hasta que me aburrí y me senté en una banqueta. Empecé a fantasear con Sophia. Su pelo, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo de ella. Cuando sentí que alguien a mi lado se sentó, preferí no voltear si era una chica no quería que me viera tan mal. Drogado, desesperado y enfermo. Pero a mi suerte era un hombre un niño más o menos de mi edad (18 años), lo mire. El me miro y me dedico una sonrisa al parecer el también había tomado y se había drogado. Tome uno de mis chinos y lo jale tan fuerte que me izo gemir de dolor. El chico de a lado me miro confundido, yo le sonreí, no de las sonrisas que uno da cuando esta feliz, sino yo le di la sonrisa solo porque quería opacar mi dolor.

El me dijo "hola, te ves terrible" su afirmación fu de broma hasta se rio "hola, tu también y lose" también me reí, "¿como te llamas tu?" me pregunto con voz algo ida "este Angel y ¿tu?" el me miro y se rio aun mas no le veía la gracia a mi nombre o a mi voz "ea, Angel, umm me llamo Fernando" se veía que era un personaje simpático, aunque se veía de mas corta estatura que yo no lo sabia aun no lo veía parado solo sentado en la banqueta como yo, tenia el pelo en picos pero también aplastado y lo tenia güero pero castaño.

"Fernando" al decir su nombre el me miro esperando a ver que mas decía, "umm, eh, cuantos…" no podía terminar la frase me sentí mareado y desorientado "¿años tengo?" asentí "tengo 18 y ¿tu?" me quede un tiempo sin decir nada, tenia nauseas y quería vomitar todo lo que tenia dentro, pero lo trague y seguí con mi charla "si…" de nuevo sentí nauseas necesitaba vomitar pero Fernando estaba al lado de mi seria incomodo al igual para mi que para el. "¿Te sientes bien?" me pregunto preocupado. Negué con la cabeza "¿quieres que llame a un medico o algo así?" volví a negar con la cabeza. De repente sentí como el cuerpo me colapsaba, tenia que agarrarme de algo, Fernando vio como me estaba mareando aunque estábamos sentados y me ofreció su hombro, lo tome con gusto necesitaba un apoyo firme, aunque Fernando no lo era me conforme.

No pude más y me tire a su lado. Caí en su regazo, el me miro, y acaricio mi cabello. Yo me moví rápido y lo mire desconcertado ¿acaso era gay?, el sintió eso y lo negó con la cabeza. "no, no soy gay si te preguntas eso, es que te veo mal ¿no te duele la cabeza?" yo asentí, si me dolía. "oh!, gracias, perdón por creer eso, es que… no me siento bien" el me miro y me tomo de la mano, para mi fue extraño, "vamos, te llevare a un medico" yo negué y me resistí. "no, no, estaré bien" el no se conformo y tiro fuerte de mis brazos, yo asentí al fin y me deje llevar a donde el me guiara.

Llegamos al hospital. Me dije asía mis adentros "_aquí ay baños ay vomitare" _Fernando abrió la puerta del hospital yo casi tropezaba con el marquito que había ay estaba en los efectos de los narcóticos.

"Iré al baño" le dije a Fernando el solo asintió. Entre al baño de hombres, me vi en un espejo. Esta hecho un asco, tenia muchas ojeras notación de que no había dormido bien y estaba muy pálido. Entre a uno de los escusados me baje el cierre y comencé a orinar. Cuando termine, baje la taba y me senté a pensar me sentí muy mal por todo y mas me dolía no tener a Sophia. De repente sentí nauseas de nuevo. Esta vez me levante rápido levante la tapa de nuevo me agache y vomite todo lo que pude. Sentí todo borroso mal enfocado y vi varias cosas en negro.

**Fernando POV.**

Entre al baño y vi a una persona tirada en uno de los escusado y pensé en seguida "_¡ANGEL!" _abrí la puerta de golpe si tenia razón era Angel estaba muy pálido y sus dedos parecían de un muerto muy… huesudos y sin vida ¿así los tenis cuando lo conocí?, no me importo lo levante y pedí ayuda.

Espere en _"la sala de espera"_ nunca supe porque se llamo así aunque ay se espera nunca veo eso todo los chiquillos andan fregando y todos andan desesperados ¡valla modo de esperar! Me grite a mi mismo. El doctor entro y me dijo que Angel estaba bien, eso me alivio, aunque lo había conocido recién, ya sentía que era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Entre a la habitación. Me senté a un lado de el. El me miro y me sonrió, debo decir que su sonrisa era encantadora, resplandeciente pero al mismo tiempo desganada. Le devolví la sonrisa rápidamente y pregunte "¿Qué? ¿Porque?" el sabia que era lo que quería decir aunque mis preguntas no fueran tan directas. "es que, hoy me tome mas de un frasco de narcóticos" admitió, me quede bueno no es tan malo, yo eh hecho cosas peores. "ah. ¿Porque lo hiciste?" el se quedo sorprendido de cómo lo tome, se sentó me tomo de los brazos y me dio una mirada confundida, "es que yo también soy drogadicto" el me miro mas suplicante "¿Qué? ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?" se calmo y me soltó "nada, es que no me dices nada como sermoneando" ¿quería que lo sermoneara?.

**Angel POV.**

Me impresiono como tomo mi asunto, no era un chico que se azoraba con cualquier cosa, eso era bueno.

Sentí un deseo pero era muy… quizás no normal en un chico, asique lo deje de lado y continúe hablando con Fernando. El me miraba con el mismo deseo que yo aunque mas fuerte.

Sentí ganas y muchas de ¡besar a Fernando!. El me miro mas deseoso de eso, yo quería tanto, pero no me atrevía sabia que no era normal y se vería tan… tan gay.

**Fernando POV.**

Sentía una urgencia de besar a Angel y eso era raro en mí porque yo no era un homosexual. Pero al fin y al cavo no lo resistí.

Tome de la camisa de Angel y uní mis labios con los suyos. El no se resistió al parecer también quería o al menos eso pensé yo, no leía su tonta mente retorcida.

Jale de sus rizos. El solo se dejo, pero no izo nada.

**Angel POV.**

El empezó a tirar de mi cabello, sentía placer pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de mi, me decía _"esto es estúpido y asqueroso" _y lo sabia pero estaba desesperado por tener a alguien ¡a quien sea!. Yo profundice el beso ladeando la cabeza, pero también me aleje de el. El me miro como Sophia lo izo asique le pregunte "¿que sucede?" esa mirada era muy nostálgica a mi ser. "nada. ¿Que cosa eres tu?" me dijo, me sentí ofendido. "a que te refieres" el se acerco mas "me refiero a lo que me provocas" yo aun no entendía bien hasta que mecanice bien esas palabras "Fernando, ¿que me… nos paso?" el respondió "desesperación, por querer a alguien, que no puedes tener" yo me quede asombrado y atónito "s-si, eso ¡exactamente!" el me miro y me dijo "yo perdí a mi novia, que amaba mucho y tu" yo me acerque mas "alucine, o eso creo pero conocí a la mujer de mi sueños" nos acercamos los dos hasta que nos volvimos a besar.


	2. Confusions and distractions

Nos acercamos los dos hasta que nos volvimos a besar.

Yo no tenía intenciones de parar esto, pero en mi interior alguien luchaba por hacerme cambiar de opinión. Mi interior que era mi otro yo que siempre lo llamaba "Jose" decía cuidadosamente _"aléjate de ese, ¡vamos!, Angel no cometas, no agás algo que los dos podamos lamentar" _y tenían razón pero yo estaba desesperado por tener a alguien no me importaba si era mujer, hombre, un niño o una niña a no se solo quería a alguien y al parecer Fernando también quería a alguien tanto como yo.

El se alejo por un momento yo me calme al mismo tiempo que el sabíamos que no era normal claro besar a un persona del mismo sexo no es normal, en ningún caso. El me miro y me pregunto algo indeciso "¿eh, piensas que soy homosexual?" yo me le quede viendo confundido "umm… no se, ¿lo somos?" el miro a la ventana y yo igual se paro de inmediato y fue a la ventana cuando oyó un ruido, yo apenas si lo oí, eh ice lo mismo que el, me incorpore rápido, los dos miramos a la ventana y veíamos un conflicto entre un padre y su hija, al parecer el la quería meter en su auto, ella peleaba y jalaba para evitarlo a todo costa. Me centre en la chica y vi algo que me sorprendió. ¿Podría ser?, no, no, no, no es posible, no podría ser Sophia ¿o si? Mire a Fernando y el me miro a mi, le di una mirada de suplica, el no la entendió, pero yo salí disparado asía ala puerta para salir del hospital aunque yo estaba en el 3 piso llegue pronto a la planta baja.

Fernando me siguió "¿que haces?" yo lo mire con los ojos ilusionados quizás Sophia no era una alucinación, después de todo. "Podría ser ella, ¡Fernando! Puede ser que yo no este tan loco" me miro confundido y me fui corriendo asía la salida aun estaban ay. El padre intentaba meterla a ese auto tan lujoso al parecer era una limosina, ella no quería e intento todo para evitarlo. Yo me le quede viendo a la niña a ella, ella volteo. Me sonrió era exactamente la sonrisa que tanto amaba. El padre al fin la metió a su auto. Fernando llego casi sin aire. Yo estaba apunto de detener el auto, pero Fernando no me dejo. "Fernando no espera" le suplique. El me jalo y dijo "¿que haces no sabes que el padre de esa chica te puede matar?" lo mire desconcertado pero al mismo tiempo enfurecido "¿Cómo?" el me miro a los ojos "si, su hija se llama…" "¿Sophia?" el me miro y contesto a mi afirmación "s-si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" lo mire y le dije "porque, yo estuve o eso creo la noche anterior con ella" el me miro con modo de pregunta "¿Cómo que estuviste? ¿Crees?" le di una de mis sonrisas mas felices que podría crear "si, en la noche, no se si fue verdad, pero… me enamore de ella y ella de mi" me miro aun mas dudoso "te drogaste la noche anterior ¿verdad?" yo lo mire mas enfurecido "¿eh? ¿no me crees?" el me miro y asintió "te creo, pero me parece imposible, ella nunca sale, porque no la dejan salir, es imposible eso y mucho menos que se haya enamorado de ti porque a ella no la convence ninguno" yo lo mire completamente destrozado es decir entonces… ¿si alucine todo? "ah, Fernando" me eche a llorar en su hombro.

Fernando y yo avanzamos hasta el auto. Yo no mire prefería que no y nos fuimos de ay al parecer ella tampoco me vio, era mejor así. Lo mas seguro fue que todo lo alucine pero de todos modos quería comprobarlo seguiré buscando. Mire a Fernando quería preguntarle donde vivía ella pero me arrepentí y mejor cerré la boca, no pude resistirlo asique mejor prefería preguntar "sabes, ¿Dónde vive ella?" me miro con signo de duda "si, si, se, pero… ¿para que quieres saber eso?" yo pensé en mi respuesta "porque, quiero comprobar si soñé todo o lo alucine, que tal si ella si vino a mi casa y nos besamos y todo eso no pude ser que lo haya alucinado todo" el me miro y al fin decidió darme su dirección, le agradecí y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegue a mi departamento de nuevo, solo. Mierda odio quedarme solo asique salí de nuevo no me importaba con quien me toparía solo quería estar con alguien Fernando ya se había ido pero debe de haber mas personas que quieran estar conmigo.

Asique subí al metro de nuevo donde había encontrado a Sophia por primera vez. Esperaba encontrarme con alguien mas que pudiera ser mi amigo no quiero a nadie mas así como Sophia a lo que me refería no quiero novia solo a ella.

Me senté y espere para ver si alguien se sentaba y hacerle platica. Alguien entro. Se sentó a mi lado y espere unos momento antes de empezar la conversación pero yo no soy muy conversador necesitan sacarme platica. Y me puse bien para hablar, saque mi mano de mi chaqueta y le di la mano "hola" y ella se volteo me dio una sonrisa "¡hola!" al parecer era muy alegre genial necesito alegría. "umm… hola" no sabia que decir, ella siguió mejor "¿Cómo te llamas?" siempre se pregunta eso ¡claro!, me di un golpe en la cabeza ella se me quedo viendo con el seño fruncido. Yo le sonreí "Angel, me llamo Angel y ¿tu?" ella me miro aun con el seño fruncido pero contesto y después se alegro "me llamo Marcela" su nombre era lindo, ella tenia el pelo en grandes rizos largos y su cabello era de color castaño café, sus ojos eran cafés cappuccino. Y siempre sonreía su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente que me quemaba los ojos "que lindo nombre tienes" la alague si tenia la sonrisa mas quemante y el nombre mas lindo pero nunca me iba la iba a amar tanto como Sophia.

Me baje del metro no soportaba mirar a una mujer. Ella me siguió y me pregunto "¿te puedo acompañar? No para hacerte algo malo sino que te veo algo no se mal" y yo me le quede viendo a los ojos "si, si quieres, si me siento un poco mas pase mal la noche" y ella solo me miraba los ojos, sentí algo pero no me quería atrever asique solo caminamos. Llegamos a mi apartamento. Ella me dijo adiós y otra vez me quede solo ¡maldita sea! ¿Porque siempre me quedo solo?.

Esta vez preferí tomarme una cerveza y fumarme unos cigarrillos. Pronto termine alucinando de nuevo volví a ver a ese estúpido elefante morado. Y me di cuenta ¡si volvía a alucinar podría volver a ver a Sophia! Me puse contento y espere. Aunque el torpe elefante no se movía yo aun seguía esperando. No aparecía Sophia asique pensé si tomaba pastillas de narcóticos quizás la volvería a ver el elefante me siguió hasta la cocina yo tome pastillas 6 mas bien y volví a esperar pero pronto perdí el conocimiento.

**Alex POV.**

Entre a la casa de Angel y vi que otra vez estaba inconsciente, ya no me importa fui por el libro. Aunque me interesaba saber de que trataba asique lo empecé a leer. Me sorprendí todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior según Angel estaba escrito en este libro me quede atónito.

Me senté en un extremo del sillón y Angel al fin despertó "¿Angel?" el me miro y dijo "¿volvió?" yo me quede pensando mas en el libro que en lo que me dijo yo estaba confundido como este libro ¿podía contener todo? Angel siguió esperando y yo le dije "emm… no" el se paro y empezó a saltar tirando todo "¡MIERDA!" grito descontroladamente yo lo ayude a calmarse le di un cálmate y el se volvió a dormir.

Yo seguí confundido y preferí tirar el libro en la mesita de noche y me salí del apartamento.

**Angel POV.**

Yo ya estaba a mi limite necesitaba a Sophia como la podría recuperar la necesito golpe todo y varias cosas se rompieron en 3, 4, 7 y mas partes.

Decidí ir a buscar a Fernando de nuevo ya me estaba hartando de no tener a Sophia a mi lado la quería de vuelta. Me estaba enloqueciendo a mi mismo.

Salí rápido de mi departamento, corrí no sabia porque pero estaba desesperado, me golpe en un poste de luz y quede medio inconsciente pero aun podía caminar. Me pose un rato en una pared. Estaba cansado me quería ir a la cama pero en parte sabia que iba a estar peor no sabia porque pero quería a Sophia de vuelta y lo iba a conseguir de una u/o otra manera no me importaba como.

Fui a la casa de Marcela me había dado su dirección le agradezco por eso enserio. Toque a su puerta me abrió un niño. El tenia el cabello del mismo color que ella solo que parecía que tenia como 14 años y los ojos los tenían azul algo oscuro. "¿a quien buscas?" me pregunto algo tonto, es decir atontado, "a Marcela ¿esta?" el asintió y la llamo. Ella bajo de inmediato las escaleras cuando la vi sentí un alivio en mi interior porque ella tenia una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que conocía aparte de Sophia claro a ella nadie le gana.

"hola, Angel" me saludo con su voz tan hermosa y linda que tenia. "hola, Marcela" yo conteste con mi voz estúpida que era obvio que a nadie le encantaría ella me dedico una sonrisa "dime Marce, si quieres" yo asentí y le invite mi mano la tomo y nos fuimos a pasear. No sabia a donde llevarla, asique decidí por el parque. Ella esta de acuerdo le gustaba la naturaleza al parecer. Ella me miro un momento yo le sonreí y ella izo lo mismo y me tomo de la mano.

Llegamos a un tipo sendero, yo no era bueno explorando asique la invite a ella de guía. Ella me guio por todo el lugar. Sentí otra vez esa urgencia pero preferí ignorarla. Seguimos por aquel camino oscuro pero al mismo tiempo encantador. Tome de la mano a Marcela y le puse de frente. Ella puso una cara de pocos amigos y dudosa al mismo tiempo yo tenían una chispa de lujuria en mis ojos pero no me atrevía. Asique la solté y ella solo frunció el seño y seguimos nuestro camino.

Yo solo la miraba, no sabia que hacer estaba en un momento de desesperación y vulnerabilidad. Ella me tomo la mano, yo la apreté con fuerza. Me miro y yo me incline asía ella. Acorte la distancia entre los dos para presionar mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella me devolvió el beso profundamente, ala parecer nos habíamos enamorado de los dos, ambos ella de mi y yo de ella.

Me aleje paralizado, ella solo me miro como Sophia aquella noche, y comprendí pensó que la había rechazado. Me acerque a marcela y le dije "no, yo si te amo" ella me miro sonriendo y me contesto lo mismo, sentía muchas cosas en ese momento era tan difícil decir que no, ¿no quería nada con ella porque yo espero a otra persona en estos momentos? Era tan difícil decir eso, sin forma de pregunta, pero ¿era tan difícil? Me quede callado por unos minutos hasta que ella se empezó a desesperar y tomo la iniciativa de decir algún comentario "te… ¿te sientes bien?" yo solo asentí aun muy consternado por el beso y confundido. Mis ojos estaban dilatados, yo solo quería correr y huir para siempre y no volver jamás.

Me aleje de ella, se le salieron las lagrimas pero ya no pude hacer nada asique me aleje.

**Marcela POV.**

No sabia porque Angel estaba de ese modo era como si mirara a un hombre con muchos problemas pero que aun tiene posibilidades de amar. Se me salieron las lagrimas y la razón… el, porque sabia que el no me amaba pero en parte sabia que si era confuso pensar en otras cosas cuando se pone tan patético.

Me voltee a otro lado sabia que se iría asique "_¿para que verlo marcharse?"_ Me pregunte a mis adentros, me respondí a mi misma _"si, tenia razón no tengo porque verlo", _el solo me toco el hombro y se fue, yo mire atrás el ya iba camino a casa, me puse a llorar el se iba y yo como una estúpida que no sabia ni que decir ahora había perdido mi ultima oportunidad de estar con el, la ultima y la única.

**Angel POV.**

Me dolió ver así a Marcela pero, no la amaba en verdad solo me quería engañar, como siempre lo hago.

Llegue a mi departamento, Alex estaba en el sillón leyendo el libro de Sophia, era raro ¿porque de pronto se intereso tanto en ese libro viejo?, asique me senté junto a el.

El me miro y yo le sonreí "¿Por qué te gusto el libro?" le pregunte el se quedo mirando a la nada. "porque… no se quizás sea una pista de algo" y después de terminar esa oración se tapo con una mano a sus labios, yo me quede confundido aun mas de lo que ya estaba, solo lo mire, el mira a otro lado como diciendo _"no mirar es mejor que hablar" _y yo tampoco lo mire, lance la vista hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente.

Entro Fernando, el miro a Alex, yo lo mire a el y en seguida a Alex, mirando atentamente la reacción de ambos. Fernando solo me miro a mi, Alex a los dos al mismo tiempo, yo solo clave la vista en al puerta del baño. Me puse de pie, fui directamente a mi objetivo, mirando de reojo como me miraban los dos. Entre de prisa al baño, me baje los pantalones y los bóxers y me senté en el escusado, estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer.

**Alex POV.**

Yo miraba a ese muchacho con cautela no me gustaba su finta. Se veía que había bebido mucho. Y no haber dormido en días. El me miraba amargamente, como si le hubiera robado algo, esencial en su vida.

Asique preferí no mirarlo mas y fije la vista en el libro, del cual ya me había obsesionado tanto, el chico me miro mas renegado y terco, yo solo ice que no lo mire, seguí leyendo el libro, aun no había descubierto porque exactamente este tenia información… tan importante, lo que le paso a Angel la noche anterior.

El chico se acerco a mi, yo solo no mire ni siquiera le preste atención, se sentó a un lado del sofá. La puerta del baño se abrió, el chico que su nombre para mi aun era anónimo se puso de pie y espero. Angel salió un poco pálido y mareado, ¿abra vomitado de nuevo? Era imposible, ¿o probable?, aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. El al fin decidió moverse se sentó aun lado mío, y el chico a un lado suyo, esto era irritante. Me puse de pie y me fui directo a la cocina era un "gentío" en la sala de estar, para alguien que intenta descifrar un conflicto si era una multitud.

**Angel POV.**

Alex, al fin había decidido irse, lo mas seguro es que le haya molestado la presencia de Fernando, el me miro confundido y en interrogación frunció el seño. "¿Quién es el?", yo tarde en responder no sabia porque solo tenia que decir _"el es Alex, un amigo" _y simplemente no pude articular palabra alguna. Me sentí mareado, asique me tire en el sillón, Fernando se me quedo viendo preguntándose si estaba bien, quien era el y si le molesto que viniera así. Muchas preguntas pocas respuestas, asique opte por olvidar y me quede dormido.


End file.
